ticnologiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blog
Wikiglosario: Blog La palabra''' blog ' viene del inglés y literalmente significa "bitácora". Bitácora es el diario que se lleva a bordo en todas las embarcaciones (barcos) y en el que se recoge toda la información de lo que sucede durante la travesía. Esta información es escrita por el capitán de la nave (diario de abordo), pero si seguimos tirando del hilo, empezaremos a hablar de otro tema y no del que corresponde a efectos del Wikiglosario. A lo comúnmente conocido como diario, en internet se denomina "blog", por eso de ir navegando a través de la red. Al blog también se le conoce como "weblog" y a quienes participan de este fenómeno se les llaman "blogger" o "blogeros", haciéndo el término más cercano al castellano (ver entrada "blogger") El fenómeno blog es de muy reciente aparición (en torno a los 90). En estos sitios web se recopilan mensajes de uno o varios autores de manera cronológica y sobre una temática en particular, aunque a veces la participación de varias personas posibilita la libertad de publicar lo que cada una de ellas considera oportuno. A través del blog se puede visitar otras web mediante vínculos insertos en ellos (links), o se permite ampliar la información que se lee o bien, crear un marco ideal para que las personas se interconecten y comuniquen. Desde el punto de vista educativo el blog, estimula el intercambio de ideas entre las aportaciones que los alumnos quieran ir haciendo, permitiéndo también a estos incluir materiales de su interés, imágenes, música, videos. Hay un tutorial on-line que puedes descargar desde www.scribd.com BLOG Literally, a blog is the diary that all ships will have on board which collects all the information about any events that may occurr during the trip. This information will be written by the ship's captain. But now, let's talk about what is a Blog, concerning our subject. A blog is basically a diary on the internet (that's how it is related to ship, "navigate on the internet"). It is also known as "weblog" and those who participate of this phonomenon are called "bloggers". Blogs started off around the 90's. In this webs, the messages from one or various authors are collected by date. Normally, they will respond to a theme in particular, although sometimes the involvement of many people means each of them will publish whatever they think appropriate. In a blog you can visit any web pages that have been linked to it, you can just read what is there or you can add some more information. It will be ideal to create a good environment in which people can interact and comunicate with each other. From an educational point of view a blog stimulates the exchange of ideas between the students and the teachers, allowing the students as well to include resources of their interest such as images, music or videos. Angela Puyol 3ºC 13:50 15 mar 2010 (UTC) thumb|150px Un blog, o en español también bitácora, es un sitio web periódicamente actualizado que recopila cronológicamente textos o artículos de uno o varios autores, apareciendo primero el más reciente, donde el autor conserva siempre la libertad de dejar publicado lo que crea pertinente. El nombre bitácora está basado en los cuadernos de bitácora, cuadernos de viaje que se utilizaban para relatar el desarrollo del viaje y que se guardaban en la bitácora. '''FRAN ESPINOSA 3ºE' Categoría:Nuevas Tecnologías